


Castile’s big day

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's True Form (Supernatural), Castiel’s vessel is giant, Destiel - Freeform, Flying, Giant Growth, Growth, True Form Angels, True Form Castiel, angel grace, giant castiel, growth sper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: Dean is curious about what Castiel’s trueform really looks like but Cas is hesitant and reluctant to show Dean his giant angel sized true form because it can be very overwhelming to humansseeing a giant city building sized angel celestial been of glowing light, seeing a gigantic 3 headed monster with 6 wings who is glowing might be a little overwhelming





	1. Chapter 1

“My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building” Castiel brags

Impressive Dean said turned on by the angel’s remark

“Well, that would explain the giant handprint you left on my arm” Dean jokes, joked

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asks

“Yes Dean” Cas replied back

“Can I see you true form please”?

“What?” Castiel asked confused

“You know your giant angel true form”

“Will you please show me your giant angel sized true form”? Dean begges

“Why?” Cas questions Dean

“Well Cas I want to see how big you really are”

“You do?, But Dean, I can’t show you my true form it’s ...”

“Come on Cas please, say yes”

“I’m sorry Dean, but I can’t show that it to you”

“Why not Cas?”

“Because Dean, no one, no human that is is supposed to see it, my true form”

“My true form it can be overwhelming to humans, you know that already, You heard my true voice already, it shattered every window and all the glass around you”

“But I already heard your true voice and I’m fine, besides you did put me back together again besides we do have a profound bond and all, so why not Cas?”

“I’m sorry Dean but the answer is still no” Cas said sternly

“Come on Cas, please?”

“No Dean” Cas said louder

“Well why not Cas?”

“Because Dean, angels like me can not, are not suppose to or allowed to humans their true forms”

“Angels such as myself are so giant, gigantic, my giant true form size might be too much for you”

”You might be scared of me, I might frighten you Dean, it might be too overwhelming for you to see me like that”

“O well then I guess I will just have to spy on your true form then”

“No Dean you can’t do that”! Cas said warning Dean

“Don’t even think about it Dean, this isn’t funny Dean, it’s very serious”

“Of course it’s not funny because it’s funnier in Enochian right” Dean joked

Cas glared at Dean with a look like he was staring into Dean’s soul

”I suppose it is funnier In Enochian” Castiel said cracking a smile

“What if I spy on your true form?”

“No, You could go blind Dean” Cas spoke stern

“O really, how’s that”? Dean questioned

“I will burn out your eyes” Cas said seriously

“Right like you did to that woman that that was spying on your true form before”? Dean responded

“Yes Dean so I advise you not to do it” Cas warned

“Come on Cas can I take a peek please?” Dean insisted

“DEAN”! Cas shouts

“What?” Dean answers definitely

Cas looked at the disappointment in Dean’s face and changed his mind

“I guess it one little perk wouldn’t hurt anything, but that’s it understood?” Cas said sweetly

“Thank you Cas, you are the best”! Dean shouted in happiness and jumped for joy

Seeing a giant city building sized angel celestial been of glowing light, seeing a gigantic 3 headed monster with 6 wings who is glowing from head to toe might be a little overwhelming for even Dean himself

”Okay Dean close your eyes, I’m going to touch your forehead and show you a glimpse of my true form” Cas said smiling softly

“Hey Cas can you make your vessel true form sized instead, please?”

”Dean I’m not sure I can, that wouldn’t be very wise I would be so big, my true form is as big as a thousand foot city building, a couple of thousand feet tall”

“I would be giant sized, I would outgrow this entire room, my head would hit the roof”

“That would not be safe, well not safe inside that is”

“I cannot leave this vessel, and I cannot really increase the size of my vessel unless we use a grace growth spell on my vessel and make my vessel true form sized” Cas said

”Awesome! Sounds like a plan” Dean said excited

”This may require some help from a friendly witch we may need Rowena’s help to gather all the ingredients for the spell” Castiel said

”Let’s get you going, I mean growing Cas”

Dean and Castiel find Rowena

”Hey Rowena can you make Cas bigger? Dean asks

“Yes I suppose I can” Rowena answered

“Why do you want to be bigger”? The red head witch asked curiously

”I want to show Dean my giant true form angel size” Cas responses

“Are you sure you want to be bigger because once I make you bigger, you may be stuck this size forever”

”If it will make Dean happy then yes” Cas said smiling softly

“Ok everyone stand back” Rowena said as she casts a growing spell on Castiel making his vessel much larger

...


	2. Growing pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical grace spell, makes Cas’s Vessel grow giant to giant true form angel size!
> 
> Cas grows giant!

Castiel’s height starts to increase tremendously in size, Cas can feel the growing pains kicking in stretching all the muscles in his whole body, the growth spurts were happening very quickly at an alarming rate

Castiel’s vessel was quickly changing to a much larger size and transformed into a giant!

Castiel’s whole body starts to grow significantly bigger and becoming bigger then everyone around him

Castiel was expanding more and more to extreme height, filling the space between the floor and the ceiling

The angel’s arms and legs grow longer and longer and his body stretches really wide, so far everything and everyone around Cas looks smaller and smaller as Cas grew bigger and taller

Dean’s jaw dropped as he watches Cas become bigger and bigger, growing taller and longer

Dean’s mind is blown as he sees the transformation take place as Cas grows giant right before his eyes, it was a magical moment indeed seeing Cas growing larger in size

Dean looks up and is eye leave with a set of ripped, hard, solid abs on a flat, toned stomach indeed of Cas’ precious face, followed by a set of rock hard. solid abs on a smooth, shiny chest, Dean’s eyes lit up like a candle

Normally Dean is a tad bit taller then Cas, but now Dean was so small compared to the giant angel all Dean could see was a beautiful, sexy, belly and Dean was staring at a tall, long pair of tall legs.

Cas’ clothes soon become smaller and tighter Cas’ trench coat and blue tie are shaded and his clothes falls to the floor.

Cas’ pants rip and Dean watched the stitches rip as Cas’ closes are torn off because Cas is outgrowing them at a rapid pace as the material of Cas’ clothes fell to the floor on top of Dean.

Cas’ massive dark, thick wings were sprouting out from his back, Cas’ wings grow bigger and longer stretching out like a bird about to take flight.

Cas was stretching his huge wings out and everything around the angel was quickly engulfed by a giant set of enormous feathered wings. Cas’ black feathers were super soft, warm and cozy, Dean was in love at the sight of the giant angel before him and cuddling Cas’ wings that covered Dean in a blanket of warm, feathers.

Cas was now completely naked showing off his bear naked skin, everything on Cas’ Vessel was showing, including parts Dean never know Cas even had until now, Dean always though that Cas was junkless until Dean got a good view of the giant naked angel man

Cas blushed in embarrassment and Dean couldn’t stop staring at Cas and how big Cas was

Cas’ head hit the ceiling so Cas bends down and starts lowering his bottom down and sets his plumped, rear end down to his he ground, closing in on Dean, a giant, round, dark, shadow of a butt comes into view, Cas’ big bottom hits the floor with a loud thump and boom sound and Cas sits down to spread his long legs out

Cas almost sat right on top of Dean, Dean manages to avoid this situation and dodges Cas’ sitting spot just in time not to get squished, squashed by a giant Assbutt

”Hey Cas be careful you giant clumsy goof, you almost squashed me” Dean said

”My apologies Dean, I didn’t see you down there” Cas said with his giant, thunderous voice booming overhead

Then Cas lifts up his leg, and Cas’ long legs spread out over Dean accidentally trapping Dean under the long lean leg, and swallowing Dean up under the warm flesh, of soft angel skin, Dean however didn’t seem to mind being Cas’ cushion, as the massive thighs were grinding on Dean

Dean enjoys his new cramped little spot under Cas’ huge leg it was soft, warm and cozy underneath his big angel friend

”Cas get me out from here, lift up your leg, please” Dean begs

I’m so sorry Dean l, there’s not enough room in here to contain my giant vessel, I’m afraid I out grew this whole room” Cas said

Dean wiggles free when Cas lifts his enormous leg slowly, the giant angel casts an enormous shadow over Dean

Rowena said “I warned you that bad things would happen when you fool around with powerful magic”

”I know that now” Dean said

Dean was still lost in amazement staring at the giant naked angel that sat there before him, until he heard Cas’s voice rumbling from above him, Dean looked up at a giant Cas shivering

”Dean I’m cold” Cas spoke as his voice sounds louder and deeper

“Dean I’m cold, will you cover me”? The giant asked tilting his head to the side

”O this I have to see” the red headed witch giggled to herself

Dean gulps nervously looking up at a very tall pair of hairy legs, muscular thighs, rock hard calfs, and an enormous massive flat, toned belly, and the obviously, noticeable giant, really long, thick organ in between Cas’ legs, above his thick, solid, muscular thighs and right below a hill of rock hard, solid ripped abs on Cas’ sexy, toned, stomach

Dean took a moment to admire the fit, toned, muscles on Cas’ flat stomach, that were covered in baby soft bear flesh

Cas’ big, round, bear, and fully plump butt checks were showing along with Cas’ gigantic junk, that Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of, Cas was butt naked and so beautiful

“Ok I got something for you Cas, here take this Cas, it should cover most of you down below” Dean said

Dean hardly manages to cover Cas with the biggest and warmest blanket he could find and Cas was grateful, taking the warm blank and covering himself the blanket that was clearly too small to cover all of Cas, Cas was only able to cover the bottom part of himself below his lower belly and above his mid thighs

But unfortunately Cas still did not grow to true form size, not yet that is

”Well that’s all I can do you guys will have to think of another way to make Cas bigger, to giant true form size” Rowena said

“However it appears as powerful as witchcraft magic is it is not powerful enough to work on angels to make them giant true form sized” Rowena said

Dean and Castiel will have to think of another way to make Castiel giant true form sized

“Perhaps Sam and Jack and Gabriel can be of some assistance, Samuel knows a thing or two about magic” Rowena suggests

“Gabriel is Castiel’s brother after all” Dean said

”And Jack is a nephilim, a giant with special powers who’s half angel” Cas said

“This might work out after all” Cas said 

“But there’s one thing we must do first” Dean said to Cas

“What’s that Dean?” Cas asked curiously

“We need to get you bigger clothes” Dean said

“O right” Cas said

“You’re going to need a bigger trench coat Cas”! Dean said

“You are beyond big and tall, you’re more like giant and enormous”! Dean said joking with Cas

...


End file.
